beingtheelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sold Out
Sold Out is an episode of Season Two of the Being The Elite YouTube series, produced and edited by wrestler Nick Jackson. The episode is in two parts, the storylined first half followed by a vlof style segment, reminiscent of the early episodes of Season One. Characters Featured *Marty Scurll *Matt Jackson *Nick Jackson *Christopher Daniels *Scorpio Sky *Frankie Kazarian *Flip Gordon *Adam Page *Jay Lethal *Cody *Kenny Omega *Kota Ibushi *Bernard The Business Bear Also shown *Joey Ryan *Dana Massie *Stephen Amell Locations *Boston, United States *Toronto, Canada *Chicago, United States YouTube Description "“All In” tickets get put on sale. Marty finds himself in a pickle. What’s in Kenny’s box?" Story Marty Scurll is asking for his job back on the record label but the label owners refuse. Scurll says he's told all his friends he has signed a deal and is desparate, and will even accept only $2.5m. He even offers to do it for free and the voices talk themselves into agreeing if he's going to do it for free. They ask what he's going to perform but when Marty suggests a cover they cut him off, say no and fire him again. Matt and Nick are driving to the airport as they prepare to set off on a joint Ring of Honor and New Japan Pro Wrestling tour. They run down the tour schedule and plug a a big press conference to officially launch their All In wrestling show. This is followed by a travel montage. Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian and Scorpio Sky arrive at the Lowell Arena in Boston and Sky announces that it is the worst town he has ever been in. Daniels agrees and Kazarian talks about how he lived in this state for a year and it was awful, and everyone has weird accents. Sky wonders if they can go home and Daniels says that he misses SoCal. They wander off shouting "SCU". The Young Bucks are backstage at the arena when Flip Gordon arrives with a "Book Flip" t-shirt on. The Bucks say they are trying to book him for "All In", before Flip tells them that Masa called him to say that he Japanese police presume Joey Ryan to be dead. At that moment Adam Page walks up behind the group but hides to listen to their conversation. The Bucks say they can't believe Ryan is dead, but Nick says that Adam has been acting very suspiciously lately. Matt agrees and says that Page hated Ryan, that he had a stain on his boot and that no one knows where Page was that night in Japan. They agree not to jump to conclusions and Flip says they should assume it wasn't "Hangman" but asks where he is. The group leave as Page listens in. He has a flashback of strangling Ryan and a voice behind him says that the others might be onto them. In the locker room Jay Lethal is getting changed when Cody comes in and slaps him on the shoulder. Lethal switches into his Black Machismo character and starts talking to Cody as if he were his father; Dusty Rhodes. Lethal asks if Rhodes has been working out and that he knows a guy who could do with help at the gym. Cody looks confused and taps Lethal on the other shoulder as he leaves, prompting Lethal to switch back to normal. In Toronto, Canada, The Bucks are in their hotel room and talk about their match in Boston the night before. They recount how Matt put a sharpshooter on the referee as the highlight of the match. Being in Canada reminds them of Kenny Omega and they wonder if he opened the package they sent him. Matt says that if Kenny had opened it he would have called them by now. They feel he may have other things on his mind and then run down their upcoming tour. Matt and Nick are doing a meet-and-greet and a montage of them signing autographs follows, then footage of their match later in the day. Backstage, Cody is handing out flyers to promote his run for the Senate. Matt, Nick and Adam Page are nearby talking about Cody as he arrives at the door and listens in. Matt says Cody has done a lot to piss him off but they need him on board to make All In a success. Nick says that he doesn't trust Cody and thinks he's a sociopath and a psychopath. They ask Page what he thinks and Page says that he loves Cody but his Senate idea is dumb. Crestfallen, Cody walks off and screws up his flyers. In Japan Kenny is in the gym with Kota Ibushi but is sat staring at the package that The Bucks sent him. Ibushi asks what's wrong. He says that two weeks have gone by since he received it but Kenny still hasn't opened it. Ibushi says that he and Kenny forgave each other so maybe Kenny should do the same with The Young Bucks. Kenny sighs. The closing credit sequence begins to run before spinning back and cutting to ooutside the All In press conference. A stretch Hummer pulls up and waiting fans chant for Bernard The Business Bear who sticks his head out of the sun roof. Bernard gets out of the car followed by Cody, Hangman Page (for whom the fans ask about his boots and say that there is no stain), Marty Scurll and finally The Young Bucks. Inside Matt, Nick, Cody and Marty looks at the layout and watch the intro video before planning the order of events. Later the group are back in the car with Flip Gordon and show the ticketing website for All In on their phones. The tickets only went on sale two minutes ago but the website is experiencing difficulties due to high traffic. Cody says he's scared and excied right now, Flip says that Page put him through a table at the press conference and it was the stiffest he's ever taken. As they arrive at the show Cody and The Young Bucks hug and announce that All In sold out in thirty minutes. Cody says that they technically have to wait to hear from the box office but they are happy. Matt says he had a feeling the show might sell out in a day but nothing like this, Nick says there was a real buzz about the press conference, and Matt says it feels empowereing. Cody says that now the show can't suck! Nick says that they came up with the idea almost as a joke over a year ago and now it's a reality. Nick and Cody face time Stephen Amell who says that he is proud of them all. Matt's wife Dana tells Stephen that she is a fan and loves his show. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Marty Scurll/Appearances Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Christopher Daniels/Appearances Category:Scorpio Sky/Appearances Category:Frankie Kazarian/Appearances Category:Flip Gordon/Appearances Category:Adam Page/Appearances Category:Joey Ryan/Appearances Category:Jay Lethal/Appearances Category:Cody/Appearances Category:Kenny Omega/Appearances Category:Kota Ibushi/Appearances Category:Bernard The Business Bear/Appearances Category:Stephen Amell/Appearances Category:Dana Massie/Appearances Category:Ring of Honor/Appearances Category:Boston (Location) Category:Toronto (Location) Category:Chicago (Location)